Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 205
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass manche Kapitel aus unerfindlichen Gründen besonders schwer von der Hand gehen? ------------------------------------------ -Zuvor im Wald- „So, das sollte vorerst halten“, sagte Abby, als sie Greys Wunde fertig verbunden hatte, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch schnell Blink finden.“ „Am Besten wir gehen zu den Ruinen. Es ist am wahrscheinlichsten, dass sie alle noch dort sind“, schlug Lucy vor, worauf Abby nickte. „Woozie, pass auf Grey auf, während wir weg sind!“, befahl Abby, was ein zustimmendes Bellen von Woozie zur Folge hatte. -Bei den Ruinen- Plötzlich sprang Quint zurück und auch Mike wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Lee sah sich verwirrt um und bemerkte Lucy, die gerade eben den Schauplatz erreicht hatte. „Hi, Lee“, grüßte sie ihn und zückte gerade ein weiteres ihrer Wurfmesser. Nun da sich Lee näher umsah, bemerkte er eine Klinge, die in der Mauer steckte und offenbar knapp Quint verfehlt hatte, und einen Faden, der sich um Mikes Füße geschlungen hatte. „Du solltest auf dem Schiff bleiben, du bist immerhin verletzt“, meinte Lee. „Ich hätte mir jetzt eher einen Dank gewünscht“, fing Lucy achselzuckend an, „aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.“ Lucy stach sich mit ihrem Messer leicht in den Unterarm, sodass etwas ihres Blutes ihren Arm entlang lief. „Beschäftige Quint kurz, sodass ich Mike von der Gedankenkontrolle befreien kann“, sagte sie und band Mike mit einem weiteren Faden noch fester an den Boden, „Ach ja und hier“, sie küsste Lee beiläufig, „Das sollte dich kurzzeitig vor der Gedankenkontrolle schützen.“ „Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dir einfach so freie Hand lassen werde?“, fragte Quint gereizt und zielte erneut mit einem Revolver auf Lucy, doch diesmal war Lee vorbereitet und lenkte die Kugel mit Leichtigkeit um. Dann schwang er seine Sense gegen Quint, der mit dem Revolver die Klinge blockte. Mit einem Tritt schleuderte Lee den Boss der Todsünden davon. „Wie sieht's bei euch aus?“, rief Lee über die Schulter zu Lucy hinüber, die gerade ihr Blut in Mikes geöffneten Mund tropfen ließ. „Lenk ihn noch ein bisschen ab!“, antwortete sie. „Das glaub ich weniger!“, rief Quint, der an Lee vorbei gestürmt war und wieder ein Messer gezückt hatte. Überrascht von dieser schnellen Aktion konnte Lee nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und somit sauste die Klinge Quints direkt auf Lucys Gesicht zu. Blut spritzte als Mike, der sich selbst von den Fäden befreit hatte, seinen Arm schützend vor Lucy hielt. Mit einem Schwung seines Schwertes öffnete Mike eine seichte Wunde auf Quints Oberkörper, da jener trotz des Überraschungsmoment eine tiefere Verletzung verhindern konnte. „Mike!“, rief Lee bestürzt, als sich der Navigator das Messer, welches Quint losgelassen hatte, aus dem Arm zog. „Kein Problem“, beschwichtigte Mike seinen Kapitän ruhig und begab sich dann in eine Kampfposition. „Mike, vergiss es!“, rief Lee zu ihm hinüber, „Bring Lucy von hier weg, ich will den Kerl alleine fertig machen!“ „Aber Lee...“, kam es von Mike und Lucy einstimmig. „Kein 'aber'! Das ist ein Befehl! Wenn ihr länger hier bleibt, wird er euch nur wieder angreifen“, widersprach ihnen Lee und blickte sie ernst an. Lucy wollte etwas erwidern, jedoch legte ihr Mike beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, „Komm! Er weiß was er tut.“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte sie widerwillig und wandte sich dann mit Mike zum Gehen, „Aber sieh zu, dass du in einem Stück zurückkommst“, sagte sie noch. Quint versäumte es nicht den beiden hinterherzujagen um sie von hinten zu töten, jedoch blockierte ihn Lee und schleuderte ihn mit seinen Teufelskräften zurück, „Ich bin jetzt dein Gegner!“ „War das wirklich eine kluge Idee alleine gegen mich anzutreten?“, fragte ihn Quint süffisant und ließ nun ein Langschwert aus seiner Hand erscheinen. „Ich weiß nicht ob es eine kluge Idee war, aber ich kann nicht gegen dich kämpfen, wenn du ständig meine Freunde attackierst“, antwortete Lee ruhig und formte seine Finger zur Pistole. „Gravity Gun!“, rief er, worauf Quint instinktiv aus der Schussbahn sprang. Einige Meter hinter ihm wurde plötzlich eine der alten Mauern umgerissen. „Wow, diese Technik scheint auf die ruckartige Einwirkung von Gravitation auf ein Objekt zurückzugreifen“, stellte Quint nüchtern fest, musste jedoch gleich einer weiteren Gravity Gun ausweichen. Geschickt wandelte Quint sein Ausweichmanöver zu einem Angriff um, welcher von Lee mit dessen Sense blockiert werden musste. „Du bist wirklich gut“, lobte ihn Quint, „Wenn du nicht das letzte Hindernis in meinem Plan wärst, würde ich dich glatt für meine Todsünden anheuern.“ Lee riss seine Sense nach oben, sodass Quints Oberkörper frei war und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Haken, der den ehemaligen Wissenschaftler dank Lees Teufelskraft hoch in die Luft katapultierte. „Das war ebenfalls keine gute Idee“, rief Quint von oben herab und streckte seine Hand nach unten um einen Teil von Forges Schloss, welches er einst gestohlen hatte, auf Lee fallen zu lassen. „Oh, Sh...!“, fing Lee an und schleuderte sich ungeschickt mit seiner Teufelskraft aus dem Schatten des fallenden Gebäudes. Unsanft schlug der Kapitän mehrmals auf dem nassen Gras auf, bis er dann schlussendlich schlitternd zum Stillstand kam. „Ziemlich knapp, nicht wahr?“, kam es vom hämisch grinsenden Quint, der nun rasch zu Lee aufschloss, der immer noch versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wieder prallten die Klingen der beiden Gegner aufeinander. „Hast du auch ein Déjà-vu?“, fragte der Anführer der Todsünden. „Irgendwie schon“, sagte Lee und trat nach Quint, worauf dieser zurücksprang, „Ich sollte wohl nun auch die schwereren Geschütze auffahren!“ Quint, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was Lee meinte, stieß nur einen verächtlichen Laut aus, stellte aber dann zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass das Gras rundum ihn plötzlich platt zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab und sich der Ring aus geplättetem Gras immer enger um ihn schloss. Ein gewaltiges Gewicht drückte nun auf seine Schultern und zwangen ihn in eine kniende Haltung. Lee stand vor ihm, die Sense im Beschlag, und sagte kühl, „Du hast nur an einen einzigen Tag mehrmals versucht meine Freunde zu töten, also kann ich dich nur fragen, ob du noch irgendwelche finalen Worte loswerden möchtest.“ „Ich denke nicht, dass du diesen Mord tatsächlich begehen willst, Lee“, kam es von einer ruhigen Stimme, welche nicht Quints war, worauf sich Lee erschrocken umdrehte. Zwei Männer standen hinter ihm, der Eine hielt Lees Sense fest, der Andere grinste ihn freundlich an. „Ah, du lebst also noch, Faust“, sagte Quint rau und spuckte verächtlich in die Richtung des Mannes, der zuvor gesprochen hatte, „Das kann man von deiner Missgeburt von Tochter allerdings nicht sagen. Ich habe Guy angewiesen sie umzulegen und er meinte, dass ihr Herz erfolgreich zu schlagen aufgehört hatte“, erzählte Quint grinsend und wartete begierig Fausts Reaktion ab. Jedoch lächelte dieser nur weiterhin und sagte, „Gut, dass der Tod sie nicht so leicht aufhalten kann.“